


Mystical Quest

by IrishBradfordZiall



Category: One Direction
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fluff, M/M, Plot, Romantic Fluff, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishBradfordZiall/pseuds/IrishBradfordZiall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Prince Liam's parents died, Prince Harry is forced to travel to his country and marry him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystical Quest

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is the first time i've ever posted my writing for everyone to see so please give me some feedback and tell me what you think about it! I like the good and the bad, it will help me become a better writer, anyways I wrote this lirry fic for one of my close friends and i finally got the courage to post it online, sorry if the summary sucks.  
> Also if you want, please follow my tumblr: irishbradfordziall.tumblr.com I follow back!
> 
> Enjoy!

        Harry steps to the plane and pauses to look at his ticket, 23B. He looks up to see that it's towards the back of the plane. He walks and settles to his seat. Luckily, for him it's a window seat. Harry takes a deep breath and stares out his window. He's starting a new start, a new path in life. Though he doesn't want to, he isn't choosing to start a new life, his parents chosed it for him. He's a prince, his parents sent him away to get married to some stranger because he has to follow tradition. He has to follow orders, he always has to follow orders, ever since he was born into this royal family. Since he was little, he's always has to obey. He hates how his whole life is planned out right in front of him. He has to get married, have kids, die. That's all he sees in life. It seems like he got cheated in life, as he sees the world around him, sees others fall down, get back up, and wonders when their next fall would be. Harry loved the idea, not knowing what would happen next in life, That's the life he wants, the life he dreams of having.

  
        Liam paces around his room, back and forth. He knew the marriage was arranged months ago, ever since his parents accident. He could have had been a prince for just a little bit longer, if his parents didn't go out on that stormy night. Every prince has to become a king one day, Liam knew that, but it felt so soon for him, He wasn't ready to grow up. 'What if he doesn't like me' he thought. He wasn't much of a love expert, in his teens he would have a couple of relationships but it always seems that he was cause of the relationships falling apart. He doesn't want that to happen, not now. This isn't like any relationship, it's a marriage. He can't just end a marriage, especially since he's going to be the King. Liam hates the idea of having a stranger being forced to be with you for your entire life. It lingers in his mind, just the thought of someone being forced to marry him and stick with him for their whole life just didn't seem fair, it felt cruel, made him feel guilty. There's a knock on the door. Liam stops and turns around to face the door. "Come in" he yells. It's one of his advisors, Niall. Niall is the closest thing to a brother for Liam, he seems to always be there for him when he needs it the most. Hell, he's been there more than his parents ever would have. He walks over to Liam's closet to pick out his clothes for the day. It's something Liam always hated about being royalty, having everyone do your work. He hates being treated as a child, but that's how it's always been and it's not going to end soon. Liam just stares at the ground shaking his head. "What's wrong" Niall asks, He's in such a rush, moving around everywhere in Liam's room. Liam wants to talk to him so bad, just let everything out. But he just can't do it. "Hurry Liam, we don't have much time, Zayn and I are driving to pick up Prince Harry."

          Harry waits outside of the airport, trying to find his ride. He spots two men, one had blonde hair and eyes blue as the sky above, the other had brown hair and deer like eyes with a bit a facial hair. Both of them were holding signs, Prince Harry Styles. He hated seeing prince in front of his name, why can't he just be Harry Styles. Why can't he just be normal like everyone else, there's nothing special about him, He doesn't need 'Prince' in front of his name, it just gave less meaning to his full name, he just didn't like it. He walked over to them and introduced himself. "I'm Har- I mean Prince Harry Styles," Their eyes filled with amazement, they were starstruck that they were looking at the actual prince. They immediately bowed down to him. "Oh you don't have to do that!" Harry bursts out, he looks around seeing crowds of people just staring at him in amazement as well. Harry put his hands behind his neck and just stares at the blue sky, Harry hated being treated differently because of some title, every time people bow down to him just made him feel embarrassed and guilty, he truly feels that he's not special, he just wants to be a regular person for once. "Prince, let me carry those for you." the brown haired said. Harry felt bad that others had to do a simple task that he can easily do, but he didn't want a bad start and just allowed them to take his luggage. The blonde wrapped his arm around the prince, but soon realizes that he shouldn't be touching the prince as he takes his arm away from him. "You're going to love it here, Everything here is yours, and your husband-to-be of course. You guys will be fine." The blonde kept speaking as Harry soon started to lose interest in what he was saying. They got in the car and started to drive far away from the airport.

  
        Liam opened the doors to his balcony. He just closed his eyes to hear the sounds that the world gives out, it sounded different of course, All you can hear was cheering and his name being chanted over and over again. It seems like everything he seems to do to bring his anxiety down just brings it even higher. Out of the whole mansion he lives in, the balcony has always been his favorite. It always seems to put him at ease, especially at night. He loves hearing the animals outside at night, the owls, crickets, frogs, The sound of nature just brought him peace. He loved staring at the forest near the corner of his balcony, He always asked his parents if he could explore the forest but always told him no, he's a prince and princes don't do such foolish things. He sighed, though he's grown up now he still has that part of him that wants to explore, explore the unknown, just for one day. The cheers and screaming brought him back to reality, his reality. He notices that the screaming has gotten louder, the prince is here. Liam starts to breathe heavily, knowing that he has to make a good impression on this, 'Prince Harry'. His palms start to sweat and he panicks, Where's Niall when he needs him. Liam's always had anxiety issues, Niall was the only one who can ever calm him down. He can't let anyone know though, having panic and anxiety attacks just shows weakness and he doesn't need his country to know that their leader is weak, and he defintely doesn't want his new husband to know either.

  
        Liam walks out of his room and down the stairs and he just stands there, waiting for him. The guards opened the huge doors and the crowd outside is going crazy. He sighs with relief as he sees Niall, he looks to his left to see Zayn carrying the prince's bags and he stares at the man between them. He can't help it, his mouth is wide open in awe. Liam stares at the man, falls in love with his deep green eyes that are as green as the forest outside, His crazy curls that seemed to be perfectly in place.  
Harry stared at his husband-to-be, He has to admit, he doesn't look so bad. But he still isn't okay with this whole forced marriage, There was something in the boy's melted brown eyes. Once Harry stared at his eyes he just thinks there's something mysterious about him, reminded him of a crab; A hard shell protecting its soft insides. There's something he seems he wants to hide with that tough facade hes pulling off. Harry sees right through him though. Liam reaches out to give Harry a handshake, " The name's Liam Payne" He says in a confident voice. Niall elbows him and gives him a stare. "Pardon me, my name is Prince Liam Payne." He says in a serious tone. Harry smiles and shakes his hand. "Prince Harry Styles." "Now if the both of you meet in the dining room we will discuss what will be happening this week," Niall says as he points to the right which leads to the dining room. They all sat down and Niall began to speak, "The wedding is on friday, three days away. this is the day where both of you will become Kings as well. Meanwhile in those three days both of you will be attending..." Niall kept on talking and both seemed to stopped listening. "So," Niall said knowing that they weren't listening, "First thing's first, I assume both of you are dressed and ready because right now you both of you have an interview in downtown."

  
       They both went downtown for the interview, the interviewer asked the obvious questions about the wedding, Niall trusted them to be back at the mansion right after their interview. Harry and Liam got in the car with awkard silence, right as Liam was about to put the keys in the car, Harry gasped and grabbed liam's hand with the key and stared at Liam's brown eyes. "Look, Liam.." Harry looked down and realized his hand was still touching liam and removed it as fast as he could. "Sorry..anyways Liam look, We don't really know each other.. and I was thinking if.." Liam started to worry, 'Great he's going to be miserable with me, for the rest of his life, all because my parents had to die that day, now im ruining some boy's life' Liam was trying so hard to keep his tears in, he started to shake uncontrollably. Harry noticed this and wondered what he said to make him do that, by instinct he grabbed his hand and just held Liam's hand, rubbing his thumb across it, hoping it will soothe him. Liam was shocked, but he started to calm down and he stared at the green eyed boy. 'thank you..' he looked down and whispered as he said it thinking it was too quiet for Harry to hear. 'welcome' Harry whispered back. Liam looked up and stared at him, did this stranger just help him prevent another panic attack? Niall can barely help him, and Harry seemed to make the anxiety disappear for a bit. "Liam I know we have to go back to the mansion.. but... I was wondering if you could show me around.. maybe get something to eat? so we can get to know each other more.. before the wedding." Harry said awkwardly. Liam felt bad, he was starting all these situations in his head before Harry could finish his sentence and now made a big deal over it. "To be quite honest i've never been out myself, let's explore together?" He asked. Explore, Harry thought, that was something new, Harry never really thought about it, but what they're doing now, it's something new, something out of the routine his family always puts him through, something that he's been waiting for.

  
         Liam drives around town to find nothing that really catches his eye. But then he sees an Ice cream store. It was a great place for a 'first date' but he's not a teenager anymore, he's an adult. Harry's going to think he's immature, somehow break off the wedding, this one move will ruin everything, cause that's just what Liam does, he ruins everything good in his life. But for once in his life, he ignores those thoughts in his heads, he has to take control over his life, not his thoughts. If Harry was going to complain about it, then that's his problem, he thought. He parked and both of them got out of the car. Harry looked up seeing it was an ice cream store, he looked around seeing all the couples and children sitting down, eating their ice cream. Harry thought Liam was going to take him to some fancy restaurant, instead he takes him, here. Harry doesn't mind it though, it excites him even, he didn't expect Liam to take him here, he didn't expect it at all, that's what Harry wants, Harry wants surprises and suddenly he's getting those surprises, even if they're small, it's hell of a lot better than what his whole life has been. He looked at Liam, he could tell something was worrying him, maybe he was nervous or regrets something. That's the thing with Harry, he's one of those few people who could look at a person and read them like a book. Harry thinks Liam is the kind who over thinks, as he remembers the incident in the car an hour ago, but that's okay Harry knew those kinds of people are the ones who need to get told that what they're doing is great frequently. "Liam, I really appreciate you taking me here, it's different and I like it." He smiled at him. It made Liam lose some weight on his shoulders. He was surprised, usually his ideas get ignored or just end up badly when he decides to let it out. This was the first that anyone has ever told Liam that what he's doing isn't wrong, isn't stupid or a bad idea.  
They ordered their ice cream and decided to eat outside on one of the tables. "No way! you have a forest in your backyard?!" Harry was thrilled, he could see as they started to talk more he saw Liam open up. "I always wanted to go but my parents never let me." he says. "I can never really do anything for myself.." Liam said as he stared at the table. Harry looked up at him, examined him and saw that this boy, was dealing with everything that Harry is dealing, both of them want to be themselves, find themselves. But they're both trapped, trapped because they had no choice, they were born into this. Liam noticed Harry not reply to him and realized that it was stupid what he said, "Im sorry that was stupid of me to say.." He said. "No no! i'm sorry I just.. " Harry couldn't concentrate, Liam had some ice cream on his cheek. "Hold on let me just get this.." Harry said as he licked his thumb and stretched across the table over to liam as he wiped his thumb across his cheek. "Thanks" Liam said as he blushed. Liam's phone started to vibrate furiously, He picked up. "Hello" Liam asked. "Where the hell are you?! It's dark out and the interview ended hours ago! get your arse over here!" Niall yelled and hung up. Harry could see the worry in his face and both ran to the car and drove as fast as possible to the mansion.

  
         "What the hell were you doing" Niall screamed, "I'm sorry it's all my fau-" Liam said, Harry interrupted him " Sir, I apoligized it's my fault, it was my idea to go somewhere and not leave the interview right after, punish me not him." Harry said. "Mr. Styles if you ever do something reckless like this again you are out of here, both of you get some rest, tomorrow morning we have more places to go and after tomorrow it's the wedding." Niall said. They both went upstairs and liam whispered, "im sorry" and Harry stopped and smiled and looked at him. "you didn't do anything wrong love" Harry surprised himself, he never really called anyone love, it just blurted out. They both went into Liam's bedroom, "You can take the bed i'll just sleep here" Liam said as he grabbed a pillow and a blanket for himself. "No it's okay you don't have to sleep on the floor, it's your bed." Harry told him, Liam and harry both sat at the end of the bed and Liam looked into Harry's eyes, he placed his hand on Harry's cheek and fixed one of his curls from his hair. He could tell Harry had a long day, the redness in his eyes made it obvious. Liam whispered, "I have some things to do anyways tonight, get some rest love." Harry seems to be memorized by his voice, but he didn't want to say anymore, he was tired and was slowly drifting away. Liam stayed at the end of the bed til he saw Harry fall asleep. He closed his eyes and heard all the sounds from nature coming from outside. He looked at Harry once more and noticed he was shivering, He realized that he left his balcony door open the whole day. He got up to get another blanket for the young boy resting on his bed. He placed it on his body and went outside his balcony. He could hear from afar the cheering and fireworks going off outside. It makes him realize how important this wedding is for everyone in the country, he didn't seem it would be such a big deal. The boy sleeping in his bed, is going to live with him for the rest of his life, and Liam didn't seem to mind, not anymore. He's starting to fall for Harry, how he calms him down, being the only person to recognize his ideas, He's found someone who's actually ready to listen to him for once. He turns around to see Harry resting peacefully, this made him smile, he looked like an angel, his angel. But his smile slowly faded, What if Harry doesn't want to do this, he's just being forced to marry Liam, Would Harry even know he existed if he was just a normal person. He doesn't want Harry to be forced to do anything, wants him to make his own choices in life. He looked at the dark sky with the shining stars and sighed.

  
         He heard the doors behind him open, and heard a deep tired voice behind him, "What are you doing out here, it's freezing." Harry wrapped a blanket over Liam's shoulders and went by Liam's side to look at him, rubbing one of his eyes. Harry could see the worry on Liam's face, "What's wrong" Harry asked. Liam looked at him and sighed, then laid his eyes on the forest, but he felt like he could tell Harry anything, He just seems like the person you could tell all your problems to and won't get judged. "Do you really want to do this?" Liam asked Harry. "Do what? the wedding? 'Course I do, at first I'll admit I just wanted to get away from this kind of life, but I know I can never escape it.." Harry said, soon interrupted by Liam, "You know you can leave right now, if you want. I don't want you doing anything you don't want to do, you can leave right now, it's 2am no one will be watching they can claim you missing and never find you aga-" Harry stopped him, "Liam no, let me finish, What I mean is, I wasn't sure about the whole wedding thing, you know marrying a stranger and all, but I've got to know you better, even if I just know a little bit about you, you're what i've been looking for life, my life has just been folded out in front of me, but today you showed me that it doesn't have to be, we defied the blondes orders, for doing our own thing for once, that's something I could never do on my own. Once we get to know each other more, I feel like we're meant to be, I know it sounds crazy, but somehow I want to have more adventures with you. I hate how the wedding's coming up before we really know each other, but we can work it out." Harry said as he held Liam's hand and intertwined with his own. Liam was speechless, "That.. means.. a lot. You know i'm tired of this life too, being told to do everything, not doing anything for myself, you're the first person to ever listen to me for once, and I appreciate that, i'm glad we've met... look let's go into the forest, spend some time there.." Liam said. "We're going to get yelled at by the blonde you know, but hey, let's go.. tomorrow night around this time, i'll meet you just around there," Harry pointed out down below.

  
          The next morning, they went to all the interviews and did all the things Niall told them to do. It was evening and tonight's when they throw a huge party right before the wedding. Parties like these always bored Liam especially, His parents would throw them frequently when he was a child, They weren't even that exciting to him. For him he just saw a bunch of lucky rich old folks lucky enough to even get in the first place,drinking the best wine and champagne in his mansion while dancing to the same music over and over again. He rested his head on his hand and stared at Harry, he could tell he wasn't having the best time either. Harry was staring down at the table where his plate was, moving his leftovers around. A young couple approached them, "Congratulations to you both," The young woman told them, Harry and Liam tried their best to make small talk and smiled. Harry saw a little girl, no more than 4 years old running towards the couple, the girl was giggling as she ran towards them, she tripped right next to Harry and started to cry. "Oh i'm so sorry for my daughter's behavior I -" said the husband. "Oh don't worry about it" Liam assured the dad. Harry looked down at the crying girl and picked her up and put her on his lap. He sang her soothing melodies to calm her down and soon enough the little girl fell asleep on Harry. He smiled, and gave the girl back to her parents. "Thanks Prince Harry, you're going to be a great dad one day." The mother said. "She must've been really tired." The dad said looking at his sleeping daughter. Liam stared at Harry, he admired how well he is with kids, earlier he was playing with the little kids who were forced to go to the party, he didn't realize til now after seeing him soothe the crying girl. He couldn't help but smile at Harry, the more time he spent with the lad the more he started to fall for him. Liam stood up and went behind Harry and whispered in his ear, "Let's ditch this place and have some real fun." he smirked. Liam reached his hand out to pick harry up and carried him outside, bridal style. This caught Harry in surprised, but he liked it, he liked how Liam took control, he couldn't help it, as he was being carried outside, they both looked up at the sky and just bursted out laughing for some reason. Harry looked at his brown eyes, the eyes he's falling for and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. This surprised Liam but he kicked him back, this time on his lips.   
"Where are you taking me?" Harry said with a smile. "We're going to get in trouble you know." Harry told Liam. "Good then." he told Harry. He put Harry down and both held each others hands and took a walk into the forest. It seemed like the walk was forever, but they didn't mind. Harry looked into the distance and pointed out to Liam, "Look at that!" It was a lake, they both seemed awed by it, they've always seen lakes in pictures but their families never took them out before, it seemed more magical since it was in the dark, the lake reflecting the sky and the stars above onto the water. Harry ran as fast as he could towards the water, Liam chuckled loving how Harry still has a kid inside of him, he ran with him until they both stopped. They noticed an old tree with a dangling rope, "We're going night swimming" Harry told Liam, Harry took off his clothes, and took off Liam's tux, until Liam pushed his hand away. "What's wrong" Harry said. "I can't.. really.... swim.." Liam said as he stared at the ground. "I'll teach you, it's easy" He assured Liam as he took his pants off for him and placed his hands on his chest, giving him a long kiss. Harry stepped a few feet back and ran towards the rope and grabbed it, swinging back and forth until he plunged into the dark water. For a moment, Liam couldn't see Harry and thought he was drowning, he started to panic but was relieved as he saw him come out of the water. "Fuckin' cold, get in!" Harry yelled. Liam was ready, he didn't care anymore, if he drowned, got in trouble, it didn't matter to him, because he was with Harry and he knew that Harry will protect him. He dove into the water and took his first breath, "You're doing great!" Harry told him. They both enjoyed the water and soon got out of it, noticing it was getting late and Niall would end up trying to find them.

  
     "It's freezing here" Harry said, "I'll fix that" Liam said as he grabbed Harry and put his back against the tree, kissing him furiously, Harry loved it, Harry loved how controlling Liam would get over him. But that soon ended as a group of guards found them and separated them. They heard Niall's voice and saw him come closer to Harry. "This is it, there's no way you will be the new king, pack your bags and leave tomorrow morning." Niall demanded. "Niall fucking wait, it was my fault not his," Liam shouted but he was held down by the guards. "What about the fucking wedding! can't fucking call that off" He yelled to him. "Watch your mouth boy, don't worry about the wedding, I knew this Prince Harry wasn't ready for such a task, I knew he was going to make another mistake so I can find another way to kick him out, I don't want you to marry this reckless kid, I found you a better one, a girl this time." He pointed as a young girl started walking towards him, the girl had to be no more than 14 years old, she didn't look that thrilled either, seemed more scared and timid. Niall grabbed the girl by the shoulder, "You'll be a great queen won't you" He whispered in the girls ear, the girl seemed as if she was about to cry, "Won't you" he yelled at her. "Niall stop, she's too young, don't do this." Liam plead. Niall ignored him and ordered the guards to take all of them back to the mansion.

  
      The next day, everyone was preparing for the wedding, Harry packed his bags and left, he couldn't say good bye to Liam, Niall forbid it. The young girl Liam is forced to marry is downstairs having her makeup done by other servants, while Liam was out on his balcony once more. He stared outside, hearing the crowds go crazy. He didn't realize how hard this would be for him, the boy he met just a couple days ago now meant the world to him. Now he's gone, his life is gone, and he doesn't want to live it anymore. 'Do it, just fucking do it you piece of shit' That's all Liam hears, the voices in his head and again he's going to listen to them. He doesn't want this life anymore, He was ready to jump, to end it all. Meanwhile, Harry was on the road, Niall refused to buy him plane tickets back home, now he's just on his own. What he always dreamed of right? Finally living his own life. But this isn't what he wanted, not to be alone for the rest of his life. He just met his true love and now it's all gone. His adventure and life is just gone. He raised his hitch- hiking thumb to find a ride, but none will offer him one. He stopped and sat near the highway. Hell, this is his life, and he's going to start living it, even if it risks his life, Earlier today, Niall threatened that if he ever comes near Liam, he wouldn't hesitate to kill him on the spot. It doesn't matter anymore, 'love makes you do crazy things' he thought. He's going to rescue Liam, rescue that poor girl that's getting forced to grow up at such a young age, He's tired of tradition, and he's going to change everything.

  
       The guards entered Liam's room and grabbed him off the balcony, they took him downstairs to dress him up for his big day. He didn't know why Niall was doing this to him, this isn't the Niall he knows, he wouldn't do this to him. They put Liam and his future wife into the car and drove off to the local church, The church was full, it seemed as if the entire country was right outside that building. It was struggle to pass through the crowds but eventually they got in the church, inside the church was just as crowded, it was filled with the wealthiest kinds of people that lived around here, lucky enough to experience the prince become a king. Harry ran back towards the town but he was still far away, and any car will just pass by and ignore him, he knew he wasn't going to make the wedding on time. But one car, just one green car stopped, and the windows went down. "You're the prince aren't you, the one that was supposed to marry that other one right?" the young lad said. Harry didn't speak, he just put his head down and nodded. "Get in, i'll take you anywhere." he said. He got in the car with the stranger. "The name's Louis." He told Harry, he seemed very energetic and optimistic, something that Harry deeply needed at this time. He didn't mind the guy, his energy started to change Harry's energy, and he too was getting excited, he realized that he might actually see Liam again, just one more time, hell if it killed him then so be it, he just need to see those brown eyes again. "So, Prince Harry -" He continued. "Just call me Harry, not a big fan of the whole prince thing" He interrupted him. "Alright then, Um Harry.. Where would you like to go today?" He said. "The church, drive as fast as you can." He commanded Louis.

 

  
        As the timid girl said, 'I do' Liam sighed, and whispered, 'I D-' until Harry bursts the doors open onto the church, it was struggle for him to pass by the huge crowd outside, but Louis distracted them pretty well. It was amazing how much that guy could do and never get tired. Niall rolled his eyes and and pulled out a gun from his tuxedo. The crowd gasps as he points the gun towards the ceiling and shoots. Everyone ran out of the church as fast as they could and it was just Niall, Liam, Harry and the young girl. The young girl couldn't take it anymore and burst into tears, Liam tried to calm her down telling her everything was going to be okay. Niall seemed frustrated he tapped the gun on his head over and over again before he spoke, "Harry what the hell did I tell you this morning, you know what i'm going to do to you." It didn't phase Harry, he stood up straight and tall to intimidate the blonde. Liam pointed to another exit that was near the girl, he whispered something to the girl's ear and soon after she made a run for it and left the building. Niall exhaled and pointed the gun straight at Harry's chest. As he was about to pull the trigger, Liam screamed and begged at him to stop, stop his nonsense. Without looking at Liam, Niall shoots him on the leg as he's unable to move and protect his Harry. He cracked his neck and put the gun straight at Harry's chest. Harry wanted to run over to Liam's side, protect him, but he couldn't move, he was in shock and he couldn't do anything about it. Niall pulls the trigger, hitting Harry's chest, as Harry goes down. Just as he was about to make another shot onto Harry's head there was a gunshot from behind hitting Niall.

  
        "Don't worry I didn't kill him I just shot him in the arm," It was Zayn. He ripped fabric off of his clothes and tied it onto Liam's leg. "You're okay now, you can walk, go get that boy some help" he said as he pointed to Harry. "He's still breathing but he's bleeding pretty bad." He told him. Liam was in tears, but he has to be tough now, he has to take control and help save Harry. "One more thing," Zayn told Liam as he helped him get up. Zayn gave Liam his keys to the car, "I want you to leave, live your life far away from here, do what you what. i'll take care of things over here." Liam hugged Zayn and thanked him. He rushed over to Harry's body, he looked lifeless but he could see him still breathing, but he was unconscious. Liam started to panic, he saw all the blood, he never is phased by blood, but knowing that it wasn't just anyone's blood. it was Harry's blood and he was losing a lot of it. He took a deep breath and knew he had to do something quick, or Harry's going to die. He picked him up and ran to Zayn's car. The town seemed dead, like a ghost town, it had a different feeling than it was an hour ago. He got Harry into the car, and started driving, trying to spot the closest hospital. Harry started to wake up and slowly grabbed Liam's hand, Liam looked over at him, "Don't you die on me babe" Liam said with tears in his eyes. Harry managed to whisper, "I.. Love... you" and he stopped moving. This worried Liam, those couldn't be his last words he kept thinking. He stopped the car, shaking Harry's body furiously. "Wake up, Wake up!" He yelled. He knew what he was doing was stupid, wasting his time, But he couldn't help himself. He kept driving, finally found a hospital, but maybe it was too late for that.

  
        Liam carried Harry's body and ran inside the hospital, screaming help. The doctors gathered around and carried Harry's body. they removed his bloody shirt before taking him, one of the lead doctors screamed out for for an oxygen tank and yelled that he was losing a lot of blood. Right after, they carried Harry's body further and further away from Liam. Liam put covered his face with both of his hands and sat down. He broke down, he couldn't believe what was happening. 'It's all your fault' the voices in his head kept repeating over and over. Liam kept yelling "NO, NO" trying to stop the voices, one of the nurses realized what he was doing and asked if he was okay, but he wasn't responding, he was getting worse, he was having a panic attack, one of the worst yet, And no one was there to help him, not Niall, not Harry, no one was there. The nurse called out for help and soon everything went dark.

 

        Liam woke up, he was sleeping in Harry's hospital room. He saw Harry sleeping peacefully, like the first night he spent in his room. He was shirtless and saw a huge bandage wrapped around his chest. The poor boy was shivering while sleeping. Liam loved how easily cold he would get, it was his job to keep him warm, he loved it. He got up and layed down next to his hospital bed and wrapped his arms around Harry. Harry turned around and curled right next to Liam. One of the doctors came in and was about to leave as he saw Liam laying down next to Harry. "Wait" Liam called out to the doctor. The doctor entered into the room and took a seat near the lads. "What.. What happened?" He asked the doctor. "Don't you remember? You had a panic attack and passed out, we helped you gain consciousness and put you in Harry's room you've slept for a couple hours on that chair," He pointed out. "How's Harry? is he going to be fine? what did-" Liam said, "Don't fret, he's going to fully recover, in fact you can take him home tomorrow, he took a bullet to his chest right next to his heart, if you brought him in a few minutes later, he would have been a goner. You saved his life Liam. He's very lucky to have you, anways we gave him surgery to remove the bullet scraps he's doing perfectly fine now." The doctor stood up and patted Liam's legs and left the room with a smile. "You heard that, you saved my life, I love you Liam." Harry said with his sleepy voice and gave Liam a kiss on his forehead.

 

         A few days later, Liam and Harry were out of the hospital and onto the road, they've been driving to find a perfect small town to live in, and they've found one. Barely anyone lived there and the locals were friendly. They moved in and both started to get closer, they fell in love. Months later when the time was right, Liam proposed to Harry, and they got married. They held their wedding in the middle of a forest, where their adventures began. This is the life they both wanted, the life of not knowing what will happen to them next, they got away from the life they dreaded so much. This is the life they've been dreaming of, they found their perfect life, together.


End file.
